


A Summer Festival Performance

by huanglulu1904



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: A collaboration performance between IDOLISH and TRIGGER. Riku and Tenn was distributed to sing together. How will the performance end.





	A Summer Festival Performance

"Everyone. I have an announcement for our next job" Tsumugi, the daughter of Takanashi Otoharu and the manager of one of the current popular idol group IDOLISH7. "We are invited to join the summer festival this year along with TRIGGER." 

"It nice to be working with TRIGGER again." Mitsuki was elated to be working together with their Senpai and Rival

"We always learn something from TRIGGER and Re:Vale Senpai whenever we work with them." Sougo added.

"The plan of the festival is as follow all of you will be split into three group. Each group will be given a new song to sing and dance." Tsumugi announced. "Mitsuki-san, Iori-san, Nagi-kun will be working with Yaotome-san, Tamaki-kun, Sougo-kun and Yamato-kun will be working with Tsunashi-san. Riku-kun you be working with Kujou-san."

Riku heart lighten within when he heard the arrangement he be able to work with his beloved elder twin and sing alone with him.

"Rikkun looks especially happy." Tamaki spoke when he notice Riku smiling to himself.

"He probably happy being able to work with Kujou-san. Nanase-san, might i remind you. Despite that we are from different agency." Iori added a gentle reminder.

Riku cheek puffed up in a huff. "Iori you don't need to add that and ruin my thoughts. It makes me mad."

"Is there any question with the arrangement?" Tsumugi question peering at the group.

"No other question." the group answered at the same time.

"Let do our best for the summer festival everyone." Tsumugi spoke with a smile.

"Oh!" the group answer together unanimously.

\---  
The next day,TRIGGER member Yaotome Gaku, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke and Kujou Tenn arrived at IDOLISH7 dormitory as arrange to practice for the summer festival. The individual group each went to a practice room to practice for the upcoming summer festival.

This was the first time that Riku was able to sing a song alone with Tenn. Riku put his hand together nervously, wondering what to say as they step into the practice room. There was so much he wanted to talk about with his beloved elder twin.

"It nice working with you Tenn-nii.." he manage to broke the silence. "The same Riku. I look forward to working with you." Tenn answered part of him was glad that he was able to work with Riku him like this though he wouldn't admit it honestly.

"The title of the song is 'No matter how far'" Riku read aloud the title of the song from the lyrics they were given.

"Let listen to the melody of the song first." Tenn suggested

"Ah! I left the CD in the office I'll go get it" Riku stammered as hurried to leave the practice room to the office to get the CD, tripping and losing his balance in his hurry.Tenn who notice this, reach out his hand catching Riku just in time before he fall and hurt himself.

"You don't have to rush Riku. The CD wouldn't escape" Tenn assured, Riku clumsiness was still the same as when he was young that Tenn had to look out for Riku often so he wouldn't get hurt. 

Riku face heated into a bright red as he immediately pulled away "I-I know that Tenn-nii and Thanks..." 

'Cute' Tenn thought to himself as Riku slammed the door of the pratice room when he left. It didn't take long for Riku to return with the CD as he place it into the radio player. The soothing and beautiful melody immediately filled the entire practice room.

"It a really beautiful melody." Tenn commented. "I agree Tenn-nii... It gives off a feeling of always having someone in your mind a bitter sweet feeling." Riku added, Chest tightening in pain. The melody reminded him of his situation with Tenn

Riku lift the paper consisting of the lyrics and began singing following the melody with Tenn following on

The twins exchange beamed with each other when they finish singing the song. A song describing themselves. Despite being seperated their heart were never seperated from each other. Riku was happy that he was able to sing together with his beloved twin like this once again. The group decided to end the practice today as it was getting late.

That night, the red head lay on his bed smiling within that he'll get to see his elder twin again tomorrow. He vowed to himself to do his best to make this a sucess and to let his elder twin see his strength as his eyelid got heavier as he drifted off to dreamland.

On the other hand Tenn sat on his bed glancing at the night sky recalling his experience singing together with the red head earlier. He didn't expect himself to be enjoying it. Riku had grown up, to be a worthy rival and a brother that he was proud of.

\------

The second day of the practice. The twins decided to focus on the practicing for the dance. After deciding on the dance step for the song they began practicing with the music.

Riku panted after finish the first, two section of their song. Tenn who notice this stopped the music.

"We should probably take a break for now." Tenn suggested, seeing Riku's state. Tenn was worried that his attack would act up.

"I am fine. I can still continue practicing." Riku pumped his fist to shake off Tenn's worry. "Everyone's doing their best too. We can't fall behind" the red head added.

"Is falling behind all that matter? Is that how a professional Idol act! You know better then to take care of your own health! If you collapse now you'll cause trouble for other people include your team mate. Do you understand" Tenn reprimanded Riku strictly.

Riku was surprise by Tenn's sudden anger. He tightened his fist, biting down on his lips

"I knew if i collapse i will worry and bring trouble to other... I hate it when that happens too. I love singing and to do my best and make this a sucess too. Tenn-nii you idiot." Riku made his way out of the practice room.

"Riku..." Tenn muttered the name of his younger twin, whose figure had already disappeared out of the practice room before he could say another word. The door of the other practice room could be heard opening followed by footstepes

"What happen? We heard loud noise and we decided to take a look" Tenn heard the voice of his concern band member Ryuu who approached him. 

"I saw Rikkun running pass me earlier. He looks upset." Tamaki question as the rest of the IDOLISH7 enter the practice room.

"I reprimanded Riku for not taking care of his health... Perhaps I went a little overboard." Tenn spoke softly, shifting his eyes to his floor. 

Ryuu's expresison soften upon hearing Tenn's explanation.

Tenn felt the warmth of Ryuu hand's on his shoulder. "Riku-kun is your younger brother. I am sure he'll understand you are worried for his health. You should go to him."

"You are his elder brother right? Bring him back." Gaku added. 

Tenn shot an annoyed glare at Gaku, jabbing the other lightly in the stomach "Of course." 

"You brat." Gaku answered admist his pain.

"The both of you don't fuel this quarrel any further. Finding Riku-kun is priority" Ryuu tried to calm the both of them down.

"Oh! TRIGGER are friendly as always. It makes me envious" Nagi added while the rest sweat drop internally.

Tenn's glare soften, grateful for the two companion by his side. "Thank you Gaku, Ryuu. I go bring him back now." Tenn stood up making his way out of the practice room. He took along his jacket. 

Tenn had a idea of where Riku will go. After all, they met at that place once again after five year when they were both conflicted on their path.

\----  
Riku sighed as he glance towards the Zero Arena while the cold air ruffle against his hair. Regretting for his irresponsible outburst at Tenn

"Zero. Did you tried hard for your fans too... Did you ever start disliking yourself?" Riku asked the question softly in which there was no answer.

"There you are Riku." A familiar voice came from behind him. 

Riku turned around to see a familiar pink hair, his elder twin brother Tenn. He wasn't surprise that Tenn knew where he was, Tenn never failed to find him whenever he went somewhere when he was upset. There was a kind of special connection between them that Riku felt that could never be cut.

Riku hesitated on what to say to Tenn. 

After all, it was irresponsible of him to run out alone without tellling anyone, Tenn and everyone was probably worried about him. Riku knew that Tenn was only worried about his health, just as he did when they were young. 

However, before he could say another word. He felt something warm drapped over his shoulder. He look over to his shoulder to see that it was Tenn's jacket

"I figure you forget to take something warm to wear. It getting cold at night, your attack will act up again." Tenn spoke softly.

"Mou Tenn-nii. I am not a kid anymore." Riku cheek puffed up, lips forming into a pout as he pulled the jacket closer, the jacket which had the scent of his elder twin whom he misses so much. 

Tenn couldn't help but find his younger twin cute within.

"I am sorry." the both of them apologized at the same time, which surprise the both of them as they glance at one another. The silence was soon broken by their laughter.

"I said too much earlier Riku when you were just trying your best." Tenn apologized, Riku shook his head quickly in response. "I was at fault too... I know that Tenn-nii was only worried about my health." Riku started, shifting his gaze to Zero Arena.

"I always dream of singing together with Tenn-nii, standing on the same stage. I am really happy when Manager announced that I will be paired together with Tenn-nii as a unit for this event. I tried my best. I wanted to show Tenn-nii that I could do it too." Riku explained as a cold breathe escape from his lips.

"Riku..." Tenn muttered before he turn facing his younger twin "You have already shown me that Riku numerous time through your performance that you could do it. You are one of the factor that drive me to do better as an idol as well. I am proud of you as my younger brother and fellow rival" Tenn smile before he turn facing Zero Arena as well.

"I am happy to be able to sing and perform with you at this festival as well and that time at this Zero Arena." Tenn confess as the wind ruffled through the hair of the twins

"Really! That makes me happy to hear that." Riku beamed in happiness.

"That why you don't have to push yourself to prove it to me till a point of collapse that recklessness. Understand." Tenn spoke in a stern but strict voice.

"Hai" Riku answered hanging his head. 

"Let do our best to make this festival a sucess Riku." Tenn reached out a hand towards Riku. Riku blinked before he beamed taking Tenn's hand giving it a firm handshake. "Of Course. We can't dissapointed TRIGGER and IDOLISH7 fan"

"Let continue practicing after a small break. How about a drink and cake at the cake shop close by? We could also get some back for everyone." Riku suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Tenn nodded his head beaming in response to his younger twin's suggestion.

"Let's go then." Riku lock arm with his elder twin. "The strawberry cake there is really nice. Tenn-nii should try it too." 

Tenn chuckled "Since it Riku's recommendation, I will give it a try." Tenn answered as the twins left Zero Arena together.

\---------------------------------------------------  
The following day, TRIGGER and IDOLISH7 would met up everyday amdist their schedule to reherse for the summer festival. Time pass by, The day of the performance summer festival performance finally arrive. 

"Wah!" there are so many audience here for the summer festival. Mitsuki commented peering out from behind the stage.

"Let give our audience an enjoyable summer festival that they wouldn't forget." Nagi wink.

"Let's make this summer festival even warmer." Gaku added on

TRIGGER and IDOLISH7 member glance at each nodding their head in agreement, putting their hands together before raising their hand in the air. "Let do it!" as the summer festival performance begin.

Soon it was time for the center of the group to perform. 

"I can't wait to bring this new song to the audience. Let do it Te-Kujou-san.". The twin had their back face against each as the stage platform raise, the music of their new song began to play as the spotlight shine on them. Cheers from the audience could be heard as they their harmonious voice began to engulf the entire area while they perform.

"That was our song. 'No matter how Far'" the twins speak together once they finish their performance.

Cries of Encore could be heard from the audience.

Riku and Tenn blink upon hearing the call for encore as they smile at each other before facing the audience once again "There only one song when it comes to Summer. Together! Natsu Shiyoze!" they exclaimed as their other friend got on stage.

IDOLISH7 and TRIGGER began singing Natsu Shiyoze

The summer festival ended in IDOLISH7 and TRIGGER songs. It was an enjoyable summer that everyone wouldn't forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted Tenn & Riku to sing together hence i thought of this idea. Happy Tenn/Riku Day :D


End file.
